Happy Birthday Finny
by Miss.Sweet.And.Saucy
Summary: First Fanfic! And yes it is a FinnyxCiel yaoi story because I find the pairing adorable. It's Finny's birthday and Ciel has something in store for him. And becomes a story of lust and love.


I DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI.

Pairing: Finny/ Ciel – I find this an adorable pairing. Don't like it, don't read it. Simple as that.

Happy Birthday Finny

Ciel was sitting in his study waiting for his afternoon tea and cake. He was wondering what was taking so long. He sat at his desk continuing his paperwork.

There was creak of the door opening then the sound of three voices saying "Hello Master! We've brought you your tea!"

Ciel sighed. "Where's Sebastian?"

Mey-Rin giggled. "He told me he was going to be busy today and can't tend to your needs until tomorrow."

"Darn right if I knew," Bard said while chewing a toothpick.

Ciel turned his head to his clumsy gardener, Finny, who was holding the tray of tea and cake while standing with pride and a smile. "Do you have any clue where Sebastian is, Finny?" Ciel asked.

Finny shook his head. "No, sir. The last time I spoke to Mister Sebastian was yesterday."

Ciel gave a slight smile. "Alright, I shall have a word with him when he returns." He turned his head to Mey-Rin and Bard. "Mey-Rin, Bard can you two go to the market and get some groceries and also a new stock of medicine too, please. And Finnian I wish to have a word with you alone."

"Yessir!" Mey-Rin and Bard said in unison and they exited room.

Finny place the tray on Ciel's desk. "What is it you'd like to talk me about, Master?"

Ciel smiled. "You can call me Ciel."

Finny nodded. "Okay. What is it you'd like to talk to me about, Mas- er... Ciel?"

Ciel smiled even wider. "Take a seat and have some cake." And gestured to the chair on the other side of his desk.

Finny nodded and sat down. "But I only brought one fork and cup and they're for you to use."

Ciel chuckled. "Well, I guess we have to share. And today is your birthday, right?"

"I suppose so... And yes, today is my birthday. You are the first to mention it." Finny said.

Ciel stood up from his chair and walked over to Finny and said, "What kind of master would I be if I couldn't remember your birthday?"

Finny flushed. "I... I dunno."

Ciel chuckled at Finny flushing. "Am I making you uncomfortable?"

Finny flushed deeply. "No... No... You're fine..."

"Be honest, Finny, do you like me more than just your master and friend?" Ciel asked.

Finny stood up and kissed Ciel gently on the lips, letting his eyes flutter close. He pulled away. "Yes. I love you."

Ciel smiled sweetly. "I love you too. Would you like your birthday present now or later?"

Finny smiled. "Now."

Ciel grabbed Finny's wrist and pulled him to his bedroom and began kissing him passionately. They both opened their mouths and allowed each other's tongues to explore every nook and cranny.

Finny pulled back. "I... I... I have never felt this way before. What's going on? What about the others?" He said deep in lust and confusion.

Ciel smiled and caressed Finny's head and brushed his blonde messy hair out of his face. "Don't worry about the others. And this feeling is love, lust, and passion." He pulled off Finny's shirt and shoved him onto his bed and began to kiss him deeply.

Finny unbuttoned and pulled off Ciel's shirt. He ran his fingers down his milky white chest down to his waist and hugged him. He pulled back. "I like it."

Ciel did the same to Finny then pulled down Finny's pants and trousers, revealing his erection. Ciel smiled. "I can tell." And began kissing Finny's erection before putting it in his mouth.

"I... I dunno what to do." Finny panted before moaning in pleasure.

Ciel took off his own pants and trousers revealing his own erection. Both are now completely naked. "With your permission, I can take over your body and give you the experience I know you are craving." He said so kindly and sweetly and with pure honest love.

Finny looked deeply and passionately into Ciel's eyes. "Do as you please. My body is yours to control. I love you." He pulled Ciel down for another passionate kiss.

Ciel kissed Finny back then started giving kisses all along Finny's jawline, neck, chest, stomach, then all over Finny's erection. He looked up. "I love you too." Then sat up and grabbed and straddled Finny's hips and thrusted his erection inside Finny's entrance.

Finny at first yelped in pain then it quickly became pleasurable. He was moaning with pleasure. "More... More... Master... Ciel... More..."

Ciel nodded and began thrusting more and more and Finny pulled back at the perfect times making the friction so intense and all the more pleasurable. "Let me know when you've had enough." Then picked up Finny's head kissed him deeply sticking his tongue inside Finny's mouth.

Finny moaned and grabbed Ciel head making the kiss more passionate and sticking his tongue inside Ciel's mouth. He pulled back. "I don't think I can ever have enough with you." Saying it half-teasingly.

Ciel chuckled at these words. "Are you asking me to give you all I got?" Ready to thrust even harder.

Finny flushed. "Yes, I think I am." His mind completely clouded with lust.

Ciel thrusted as hard as he could into Finny and did so for at least 10 minutes before pulling out and laying down next to Finny. Looking down at his chest realizing he was covered in Finny's semen. He kissed Finny. Panting. "I love you so much and I'll do anything for your happiness." And he hugged Finny tightly.

Finny hugged his master back. Panting harder than Ciel. "You've made me the happiest person in the world."

Ciel smiled. "I'm glad." And they stared at each other passionately.

Finny was still lost in lust and began kissing Ciel's erection. "I'm still in lust."

Ciel smiled. "Do as you please. It feels good."

Finny began sucking Ciel's erection then began kissing his master on the lips letting him taste himself. Ciel began moaning with pleasure. "I'm afraid I might hurt you if I go any further."

Ciel smiled."Trust me you won't." Then rolled over so his back is facing Finny. "I'm even giving you full access."

Finny gently thrusted himself into Ciel's entrance. He began massaging Ciel's back while doing so. "Am I doing good?" he asked innocently.

Ciel moaned. "Very... good... indeed..." He was enjoying every second Finny was inside him.

Finny pulled out after a couple of minutes because he was worn out from what Ciel had did to him. And laid down next to his lover. "You used up all my energy, my lord."

Ciel chuckled. "And the same here, my servant." And sat up. "We have to clean ourselves up."

Finny stood up and limped to the door. "I'll get a bath started."

Ciel stood up and wrapped his arms around his lover's neck. "We shall bathe together."

"Yes,my lord." They walked in unison to the bathroom and Finny started a warm and they got into tub together.

Ciel smiled. "How did you like your birthday present?"

Finny chuckled. "I loved it." And kissed his lover on the cheek.

"How bad does it hurt?" Ciel asked remembering that it was Finny's first time and that he was limping.

"Not as bad as at first but it still hurts quite a bit. It's worth it though because it's from you." Finny smiled as he washed off his lover's back and chest.  
Ciel hugged Finny tightly. "I'm sorry I had hurt you, my love."

Finny chuckled. "Don't be sorry. It made me happy."

They got out of the bath and they wrapped themselves in towels and went back to Ciel's room. Ciel realized the clothes, sheets, and blankets are stained. "We have to clean this up." Ciel said.

Finny nodded and went to his bedroom and got into clean clothes then went back to Ciel's room and changed the linens on his bed and pulled out new clothes for Ciel and dressed his lover. "There everything is back in place."

Ciel smiled. "And this is our sweet little secret." And hugged his lover.

They went back to the study and shared the cake and tea. When they finished eating Mey-Rin and Bard came through the door with bags of groceries. "A job well done. And Happy Birthday Finny."


End file.
